jw_hockey_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Vincent
|birth_place = Wyandotte, Michigan |draft_year = 1997 |draft_team = Lincoln Park |career_start = 1997 |halloffame = Hopefully }} http://jw-hockey-database.wikia.com/wiki/Chris_VincentChris Vincent was born early on the 28th day of September in 1983. He grew up surrounded by family that had a love for sports. His hockey career began at the age of 6 when he played goalie in a Living Room Hockey League. Later he converted to an offensive forward being involved in minor roller hockey leagues played at various locations in Southeastern Michigan. He was taught his skills by Dan Vincent and Matt Vincent in a parking lot across the street from where he lived. He played every single day, in rainy, snowy, and sometimes tornado-like weather. One of the biggest instructional tools he used to help develop his skills was a goalie cutout that was placed over the front of the hockey nets his father, Thomas, would buy every other week due to Chris breaking them with his excessive shot taking. Playing Career His skills developed to a more substantial point at the age of 14 when he decided it was his time to try out ice hockey. Joining the Lincoln Park JW Hockey League, Chris played his first game on December 5th, 1997, netting a hat trick his first game. As his skills became more prominent both in ice hockey and roller hockey competitions, he was slowly developing into a skater not to be taken lightly anymore. Standing at a generous 5'3" Chris ignored the disbelievers and played in his first every full-check hockey game at the Ice Box in Flatrock, MI. His first check was thrown at former player Jason Fratangello. He quickly realized that checking was an enjoyable, yet difficult part of the game that needed to be practiced more. As years went on, Chris became more and more involved in the game, by the age of 17 he was regularly skating 4 times a week and moved up to playing in both the Downriver Hockey League, and the Inkster Hockey League. Facing off with players much larger in size, and faster in speed he realized that puberty was essential for his development. In 2005, Chris started to develop his game as more of a well-rounded player. Much like Steve Yzerman needed to develop his game to win a championship and be a true leader on the ice, Chris Vincent did much of the same. Going back to basics, Chris read the book, "Hockey How To Play Like The Pros". In 2007, Chris won his first championship in the 1st Annual Spring Classic playing with a group that excelled at defense, and grit hockey. He was the General Manager of this team and went the route of big, bruising defensemen, and core forwards that played together a long time. Chris always appreciated the determination and will of this team, especially from players such as Damon Rickel, Garrett Abramson, Dan Vincent, and Aaron Pryzstas. In 2008, Chris won his 2nd consecutive championship in the Annual Spring Classic. This team consisted of speedy wingers, veteran leaders, and top-notch goaltending. The likes of Ryan Weston, Derrick Crandall, and Aaron Pryzstas again stepped up big throughout the series, and pushed our team to defeat Kevin Walker and his team of goons. Personal -Chris Vincent had 9 goals in 2009's Spring Classic, which had him share the league lead in goals scored with Mike Lattimore. -Chris Vincent in 1 game notched a triple hat trick, netting 9 goal's in one regular season game played. -Chris Vincent wears the #14 because it is the age he started playing ice hockey. Coincidentally, Brendan Shanahan was Chris' favorite Red Wing growing up, and he also wore the #14. -Chris Vincent was suspended 4 games in late 2007 due to an altercation between him and fellow player, Ross Bishop. -Chris Vincent tucks his jersey in on the left side of his hockey pants to look cool, and to avoid players holding his jersey.